


Успеется

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Demons, M/M, mythical creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Антон попал в трудную жизненную ситуацию и не знает как из неё теперь выбраться, но тут на помощь приходит демон-соблазнитель Арсений.





	Успеется

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6706844

Антон выпустил небольшое облако сигаретного дыма, бездумно глядя в хмурое небо. На языке остался терпкий привкус, и он машинально облизнулся.  
Этот день, как говорится, не задался ещё вчера.  
Правда ночью, в баре всё казалось таким правильным и необходимым, что он не устоял. Кто же знал, что та девчонка полезет ему в штаны прямо на глазах у Иры?  
Он сделал ещё одну затяжку и медленно выпустил дым, прищурившись. Воспоминания казались плохим фильмом из далёких девяностых. Всё размыто, а сюжет разворачивается чересчур быстро, как будто сценаристам было лень его прописывать равномерно.  
 _Вечер начался привычно — они пришли в клуб всей компанией — Ира, Дима и даже Серёга, с какой-то очередной пассией. Девушки менялись у него так часто, что Антон уже не пытался запоминать не только имена, но и лица. Всё равно в следующий раз друг приведёт кого-то другого._  
Чтобы расслабиться, заказали коктейлей и кальян. Музыка разрывала уши, а на танцполе дергались тела, извиваясь под очередной хит. Антон расслабленно улыбнулся, вальяжнее располагаясь на диванчике и, уложив руку на спинку, позади своей девушки, принялся кончиками пальцев поглаживать её обнаженное плечо.  
Вечер плавно перетёк в ночь, и количество выпитого алкоголя уже приближалось к отметке «ужасно весело». Антону хотелось продолжения. Он поцеловал Иру и отвел её к столику.  
— Сейчас закажу ещё выпить и вернусь, — как можно громче произнёс он, наклонившись к девушке.  
— Что? Я не слышу, — она жестом показала, что не понимает что он говорит и широко улыбнулась, глядя в зеленые глаза Шастуна.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — ещё громче произнёс он и направился к бару. В следующий раз они сядут дальше от колонок.

_— Виски с колой и секс на пляже, пожалуйста, — Антон почти лёг на стойку, чтобы докричаться до бармена. Мужчина кивнул, и принялся за заказ._  
—  **Угостишь меня?**  — голос, раздавшийся слишком близко, заставил Антона дернуться. Он резко обернулся, машинально утирая вспотевший лоб, и встретился взглядом с миловидной блондинкой, стоящей чересчур близко.  
— Прости, не сегодня, — он широко улыбнулся, — я с девушкой, так что ничего не выйдет, — и пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что ему ужасно жаль, но флиртовать он не намерен.  
—  **Неужели ты меня просто так оставишь?**  — девушка подошла вплотную и прижалась к нему грудью. Не смотря на громкую музыку, её голос слышался отчётливо, раздаваясь как будто в голове. Упругие полушария уперлись куда-то в район диафрагмы, и Антон почувствовал, что его повело. Стоять стало тяжело, и он оперся на барный стул, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и чуть отклонившись назад, в попытке избежать контакта.  
Но не тут-то было. Девушка, ободренная его растерянностью, обвила тонкими руками шею и прижалась к губам, оставляя на них сладкий след своей красной помады.  
—  **Ну же, милый. Меня зовут Илона, а как тебя?**  
Совершенно «поплывший» Антон попытался убрать её руки, но стоило коснуться пальцами горячей кожи, как остатки самообладания махнули хвостом и радостно стрекоча, умчались в неизвестном направлении, оставив Шастуна разбираться со всей этой кутерьмой самостоятельно.  
И именно в этот момент подошла Ира.  
Она посмотрела на Антона, затем перевела взгляд на девушку в его руках (и когда только он успел её обнять?!) и сразу отчего-то сорвалась в истерику.  
Схватив со стойки его виски с колой, она плеснула Антону в лицо, а заодно и на неугомонную блондинку, никак не желающую отстать от Шаста, а лишь напирающую сильнее.  
Кое-как поднявшись со стула, Антон попытался оторвать от себя девушку, с заторможенным ужасом понимая, что её рука вовсю гладит его вставший отчего-то член. Решительно недоумевая по этому поводу, он перевел ошалелый взгляд на Иру, пытаясь как-то объясниться, но она не слушала.  
— Животное, тупое животное! — выкрикивала девушка, кривя губы от отвращения, — не можешь член в штанах удержать! Ненавижу! — она закричала так громко, что даже люди на танцполе обернулись, на мгновение останавливая свои хаотические движения, чтобы посмотреть что же случилось.  
Ира всхлипнула и кинулась на выход.  
Оторвав от себя, наконец, блондинку, Антон побежал следом, но смог увидеть только то, как его, уже наверняка бывшая, девушка, прыгнула в заказанную кем-то тачку и стремительно умчалась в ночь.  
Вернувшись в клуб, Антон подошел к столику и кратко пересказал друзьям события последних десяти минут. Парни (и девушка Серого) смотрели удивленно — никто из них не видел Илону. Только то, как Антон покачнулся, а Ира начала на него орать.  
Расстроенный и сбитый с толку, Шастун вернулся домой и пол ночи пытался дозвониться Ире, но все попытки потерпели неудачу. Она не отвечала на звонки и сообщения, которых он ей оставил больше двадцати. В социальных сетях она так же была недоступна. 

***

Сидя на скамейке в парке и бесцельно глядя в небо, он пытался собрать свою жизнь буквально по кускам.  
Учебу прогуливать было не впервой, да и чёрт бы с ней. Какой смысл продолжать, если всё, к чему ты стремился двадцать четыре года своей жизни вдруг пошло по одному месту?

Шастун сделал последнюю затяжку, ощущая горечь табака на языке сильнее, чем раньше и выбросил бычок в стоящую неподалеку урну. Нахохлился, как воробей на ветке, кутаясь в огромного размера парку и уставился себе под ноги.

***

Весеннее солнце пекло нещадно. Облака на небе редкими кучевыми барашками, толпились где-то на северо-западе, совершенно не желая давать спасительную тень и хоть как-то облегчить существование людей.  
Оскалившись, Арсений посмотрел прямо на солнце, сквозь линзы солнцезащитных очков. Светило решительно не желало реагировать на недовольство демона, пусть тот и достаточно высокого ранга. Он нахмурился.  
Будучи инкубом, Арс не мог управлять погодой. Эту силу получали маги и ведьмы. Ему же достались люди. Слабые и бесполезные существа, отличающиеся от животных лишь более высокой организацией собственного стада, да тем, что имели чувства. На них-то и охотился демон.  
Арс повел носом, улавливая ветерок, и даже чуть приоткрыл рот — в запахе, принесенном весенним дуновением, явственно угадывались разочарование, тоска и обида. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь смесью чувств, столь расточительно транслируемых во вселенную. Где-то совсем рядом есть лёгкая добыча, а он как раз голоден. Вчерашняя охота, как ни странно, не увенчалась успехом. Девушка, которую он подобрал у клуба, была слишком расстроена и проигнорировала все ухаживания. А применять силу ему никогда не нравилось. Обладая дьявольски привлекательной внешностью, Арс привык брать то, что хочет добровольно, помогая себе чарами лишь иногда.  
Будучи по своей природе универсалом, он питался любыми проявлениями чувств, забирая эмоции у человека, однако жертва, или как любил их называть Арсений, любовница, ускользнула слишком быстро, дав лишь пригубить её печаль. И сейчас, голодный и от этого немного злой, он ходил по окрестностям, в поисках новой добычи. Судя по всему, она совсем близко.

***

Решительно ничего не хотелось делать. Человек он, в конце концов, или как? Имеет право страдать по рухнувшей мечте? Имеет. Может себе позволить провести день, погрузившись в мысли? Может.

Захрустел гравий дорожки и рядом с ним уселся какой-то франт, в шикарном пальто и лаковых ботинках. Мужчина (мужиком его назвать язык не поворачивался), выглядел как модель, сошедшая со страниц GQ. В середине дня, слякотной весной, в Воронеже, он смотрелся максимально инородно.  
—  _Простите, у вас зажигалки не найдется?_  — пижон посмотрел на Антона и Шастун сам не заметил, как потянулся к карману куртки, чтобы дать то, что просит этот человек.  
Мужчина достал портсигар и предложил Антону самокрутку в обмен на зажигалку.  
—  _Не волнуйтесь, это просто хороший табак, никакой дури_ , — голос звучал низко и тихо, побуждая Антона чуть наклониться к собеседнику.  
На этих словах мужчина улыбнулся и, потерявший всякие остатки собственной воли Антон, потянул сигарету тонкими пальцами, щедро унизанными серебряными украшениями. Вложив в губы самокрутку, он доверчиво поднёс лицо к пламени зажигалки, прикуривая.

Дым оказался приятным, но, по мнению Шастуна, слишком «лёгким». Уже после первой затяжки, ему стало странно спокойно и происходящее вокруг потеряло смысл. Точно, как вчера в клубе.  
Мозг уцепился за эту параллель, не желая выпускать её из внимания, а сам Шаст расслабился и улыбнулся, глядя на мужчину совершенно поплывшим взглядом.  
— Кто ты такой? — он едва узнал свой голос, звучащий будто издалека. Проблемы отошли на второй, а то и третий план. В сигаретном дыму растворялись боль, непонимание и обида. Отчаяние разжало свои когти, ненадолго выпуская из лап его сердце.  
—  _Хочешь знать кто я?_  — случайный собеседник приподнял брови и притворно задумался, — _Я, Тоша, инкуб. Слышал про таких?_  
Получив в ответ отрицательное мотание головой от едва соображающего Антона, он продолжил.  
—  _Я демон, питающийся эмоциями людей. Самые вкусные, если хочешь знать, это сексуальная энергия и счастье. Мы, демоны, живем тем, что соблазняем людей и подпитываемся их эмоциями во время соития. Обычно, такие как я, выбирают женщин, — он грустно улыбнулся, глядя себе под ноги, — но это не по моей части, я предпочитаю мужчин. Стройных и длинноногих. Таких как ты, Антош_ , — видя некоторое замешательство, отразившееся на лице собеседника, не смотря на легкий наркотик, который оба курили, он продолжил, обнажив ровные белые зубы, — _Меня, кстати, зовут Арсений, но ты можешь называть Арс. Так приятнее даже_.  
Мужчина небрежно стряхнул перепел, со смаком затянулся и выпустил в весенний воздух белесый дым, тут же подхваченный ветерком и разорванный до едва различимых клочьев.  
Арс облизнул губы и Антон потянулся, чтобы поцеловать их — желание было просто непреодолимым.  
Губы мужчины (демона?) оказались мягкими и очень горячими, с терпким привкусом табака, который стал весьма очевидным, стоило ему открыть рот и позволить Антону вылизать свой язык.  
Поцелуй очень быстро перестал быть нежным, превратившись в яростное противостояние. Шаст не глядя кинул куда-то сигарету и, обхватив лицо Арса ладонями, целовал его отчаянно и горячо, вылизывая, кусая, утверждая свою власть. Но Арсений не позволял слишком многого, ловко уворачиваясь от беспорядочных поцелуев, убирая увешанные кольцами пальцы от своего лица и всё время улыбаясь.  
Почему-то это бесило до зубовного скрежета и Антон, наплевав на всё, на что ещё не успел плюнуть, рывком усадил демона, нет, Арсения, себе на колени, запустил руки под пальто, коснулся сквозь ткань рубашки напряжённой спины и позволил себе провести по горячей коже руками. Он едва не застонал от удовольствия и ткнулся Арсу в шею, довольно шепча какие-то глупости.  
А холодный и бесстрастный инкуб Арсений, сидя на тощих коленках, судорожно сглатывал, прижимая ближе к своей шее голову мальчишки и ероша его светлые волосы, впервые за долгую жизнь, не желая ни о чем думать. Успеется.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6706844 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
